<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Are The Days by CloseToSomethingReal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561827">These Are The Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal'>CloseToSomethingReal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Only Human (After All) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), family life, like almost all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was finally settling down for the Crowley-Fell family. Adam was well-adjusted to life with Ezra and Crowley, Warlock came by for regular visits with or without his aunt.<br/>Everything was going very well, and both adults were looking forwards to relaxing for a while.<br/>Funny how a trip to the doctor's office can change things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Only Human (After All) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>you all afternoon, anyways, my dear? I thought your mandatory piece of jewellery meant you couldn't leave the house for a while," Ezra remarked, looking up from his book to peer at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes. "I can't leave without clearing it with my parole officer, angel. So I cleared it with her and she escorted me. It's really not that complicated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piece of jewellery mentioned, an ankle monitor, had nearly gotten them into quite a lot of trouble when they had decided on a spontaneous picnic in St. James' Park and the police had arrived, crashing the family's pleasant lunch and </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>placing Crowley under arrest before Ezra had managed to convince them to handle this rationally. In the end, they had simply had a visit from Crowley's PO who irritably re-explained what house arrest was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But </span>
  <em>
    <span>where were you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Crowley?" Ezra asked, smiling over the top of his book. "You haven't answered my question." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just getting lectured by my doctor on the fact that my medications are only effective if I remember to take them, among other things," Crowley said, a bit of a grin twisting his face. "Funny how that is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't give any other clues than that, continued scrolling on his phone as though nothing was amis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which medication did you forget to take, Crowley?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had a variety of pills he was meant to take daily for his rather serious medical condition. He didn't have a spleen, or thus most of an immune system, and had to constantly be taking supplements and other such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriatingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>nonchalant about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of it, obviously, it’s not like I remembered half and forgot the other half," Crowley replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what was 'among other things?'" Ezra asked, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scheduling an ultrasound to have a look at what's been making me feel so bloated," Crowley replied, "apparently it's not only tapeworms that will do that to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and seemed to be waiting to see Ezra's reaction, gazing at him fondly as he waited for his words to sink in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Ezra's eyes to light up from behind his spectacles. He set his book down entirely, and now Crowley knew he had his husband's full attention. "Anthony... are you implying… what are you trying to tell me, don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>tease, there's a hundred reasons why you might be bloated and hungry and sick-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how you were just remarking the other day that besides the free jewellery the police gave me we've finally handled everything we had to handle? We're past all the drama and can just settle down and relax and raise Adam and Warlock?" Crowley asked, a smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra, who looked about ready to burst with excitement, having clued in that yes, there were a hundred reasons, but only one Crowley would be excited to tell him, let Crowley continue to play his game. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was silent for a moment, enjoying the ecstatic look on Ezra's face for the possibility he didn't dare voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How well does a baby fit into that plan?" He asked finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anthony!" Ezra squealed, jumping from his seat and pulling Crowley into a hug. "You mean it? We're having a baby?" He asked, staring at his husband in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one having it, you get to stand and watch and be supportive, but yes, we're having a baby," Crowley laughed, cut off abruptly by a gasp as Ezra lifted him off the couch and spun him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley that's wonderful! I assume you find it wonderful too if you're surprising me with it, I know this was an accident but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes angel, I'm excited as well," Crowley promised, "I wouldn't have played it up if I wasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra's grin got even wider, if that were possible. He pecked a kiss on Crowley's lips, who immediately went back in for another one. "Kiss me like you mean it, Ezra, we're having a baby!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got about eight months to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra let out another elated squeal. "Can I- can I feel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded obligingly, lifted up his black t-shirt. "There's not really much there, Ezra," he warned, but took Ezra's hand in both of his and pressed it up against what little bit of a bump there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra beamed. "And you just found out today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. "First one I told," he promised, "explains why my skirt was fitting weird for the wedding, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the fact that you've </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>been hungry lately," Ezra agreed. He kept his hand still pressed up against Crowley's belly, as though he thought the firm little swell was going to disappear if he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn't mind in the slightest. He leaned in further to the arm Ezra still had around him, clung tightly to his husband. "Congratulations, dad," he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley really did think that if Ezra got any more excited, he would explode. "We should tell Warlock and Adam," he decided, "they'll be thrilled!" Ezra laughed and kissed him again. Crowley had almost forgotten he was being held up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. "Well then come on, Angel, let's go find them and let them know they'll still be sharing that room even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get the second one made." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley… have you ever considered leaving Soho?" Ezra asked suddenly, as they walked towards the spiral staircase. He had shifted a little, but his hand still rested on Crowley's stomach, and Crowley placed a hand over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One thing at a time, Ezra, let's get the baby delivered and settled in and then I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk moves with you," Crowley laughed, leading Ezra up the stairs to the boy's room. “I will absolutely consider leaving Soho, I assume for somewhere out of the city, you country bumpkin, but after this stress is over. I’m not packing up the entire flat while I’m pregnant, absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?” Adam repeated, poking his head out of his and Warlock’s shared room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley and Ezra exchanged a look. “Well, I guess that counts as telling them, there’s no way Warlock </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear that,” Crowley remarked, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned up the stairs to where Adam and now Warlock were standing in their doorway. “How do you two feel about being big brothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been obviously, lately, the strained relationship between Warlock and Crowley. Crowley didn’t put up a second of fuss about it, of course, he was in no position to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fixing what had been wrecked was simply going to take time, and Crowley had to let it happen at Warlock’s pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And things waxed and waned. Before the wedding, things had seemed almost back to normal, but Delilah bringing Warlock back to America for a visit had, rather expectantly, opened old wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension between almost-father and son didn’t stop both boys from running over and pulling both of their parents into a hug. “You mean it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m pulling your leg. Of course I mean it, Adam,” Crowley replied, “I’ve got to live with the little tapeworm for the next eight months, why would I joke about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, it’s not a tapeworm! It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ezra protested, seeming indignant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did a biology class or two while I was in school, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>basically</span>
  </em>
  <span> a parasite,” Crowley said, smirking, “besides, I think that’s a cute nickname.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tapeworm? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>tapeworm</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a cute nickname for a new baby?” Ezra asked, seeming appalled, “I can understand avoiding actual names for a while but tapeworm is a little harsh, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Crowley decided, mostly enjoying how it bothered Ezra. “I think it’s going to stick around. Tapeworm. Betcha I could think of some other parasites to name it after, if you don’t like tapeworm. Schistosomiasis, trematode-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley,” Ezra groaned, “I was thinking bambino or something like that, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to go right for </span>
  <em>
    <span>parasites. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not sure I like this referring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>our baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a parasite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not ten minutes ago you didn’t even know to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> expectations, Ezra, you don’t get to complain about me not meeting them now,” Crowley retorted. Ezra snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggest we go out to dinner to celebrate, but I think we all learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>last time</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happens when you go somewhere that you aren’t supposed to, dear, so we’d best just order in instead,” Ezra decided. Crowley smirked, kissed his husband's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PO was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was lucky not to be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>prison</span>
  </em>
  <span> and needed to take this house arrest thing more seriously, so I can agree with that. I’ve still got about another year with my police-enforced anklet, then I'll take you out to dinner as often as you like. Every night, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More if you keep breaking the rules about it,” Ezra added, “what does everyone feel like eating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lasagna!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to suggest crepes, angel,” Crowley said, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra tried to think of a restaurant that would manage all of those things, finally shrugged and shook his head. "Well, you're the pregnant one, Crowley, you get the final say. Crepes it is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as how Adam and Warlock immediately started shouting out which crepes they wanted, it wasn't an unpopular dinner choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra didn't really care if it was, though. He was always happy with crepes, and if that was what Crowley wanted, that was what they would have. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to fall into the role of 'pregnant husband' for Ezra, but thankfully his husband seemed to know not to get too carried away just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truely, Crowley hadn't known. Just like he hadn't known a human gestational period was ten months, and he'd already been pregnant for two. Thankfully, he and Ezra had enjoyed a dry honeymoon as well as wedding, due in large part to Crowley not feeling well - that would have been morning sickness, come to think of it - but it was still a shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy. More than happy. He had practically fallen off the examination table when his doctor had told him the news, although that wasn't all excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he'd known it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But after invasive surgery and the years of various drugs, as well as other medications known to affect fertility and the fact that he wasn't exactly in the prime time for pregnancy, he hadn't been expecting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was excited, but primarily he was still shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten a lot of things in life that he had believed he had given up when he got in with the gang. He thought he had given up getting married, given up the typical idea of starting a family. He had Adam and Warlock now, and was married to Ezra, who he could barely agreed had said yes, and now he was going to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all just a tad bit overwhelming. While Ezra took crepe orders, Crowley just stood beside him, head leaned against Ezra's shoulder, smiling, but a little out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what shall we order for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blinked, but didn't reply. He barely even heard Ezra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra frowned. "Boys, can you just step back into your room for a moment?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys stepped back into Adam's room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley are you sure you're alright?" Ezra asked, moving his hand from where he had it settled on his stomach to gently touch Crowley's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blinked again. "Pardon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra smiled softly. "Crowley, you don't quite seem alright. You know you can tell me anything. And it's alright if you're… if you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>as excited as-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm excited, Ezra," Crowley promised, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I really am. I'm just a little… it's a lot, all of the sudden. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't expecting it. But I am excited, don't worry. I don't know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>say this to you, but if I wasn't capable of dealing with this I would have… I… I wouldn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, it's your body and your choice. You don't need to worry that a decision you made would have upset me. I'm glad this is something you're excited about too, and it's okay if it's a lot for you right now, we weren't planning on this at all. But… I suppose we have eight months to prepare ourselves, and you don't have to be entirely okay with this just yet. Let's go sit down, order some dinner and we can just relax together. Nothing has to change just yet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. "That sounds lovely, angel, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra walked Crowley over to the couch, help him settle into the cushions, finally got a crepe order out of him and placed the take-out order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he came and settled down beside Crowley, wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Nothing has to change until you're ready for it, Crowley. We're two months pregnant, life doesn't change just yet. We have a long time to settle into this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. "I promise I'm excited, Ezra, I really am. I'm thrilled to be having a baby with you. It's just… it's just a big surprise and I need to get used to it for a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra nodded. “Of course, darling. Take all the time you need, we’re in no rush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we sort of are, the ultrasound is scheduled for next week. We’re not really going to be able to see much, but they want to have a look in on the baby,” Crowley explained, “I think the first thing we need to decide is whether or not we want the sex to be a surprise. They won’t be able to tell us next week, but they will soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra thought about it. “I’m really not sure I can wait eight months to find out, Crowley,” he admitted, smiling and kissing his husband’s hair. “I mean, obviously it doesn’t mean nearly as much as people act like it does, and I don’t think we need to have a reveal </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything like that, but I don’t think I can wait to find out, I want to know. That and I’m abysmal with names, and I think Dog is living proof that Adam is no better, so I’m going to need time if I’m going to help us pick one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re going to help pick one, Ezra, I’m not going to name them all by myself,” Crowley replied, “they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra’s arms tightened around Crowley’s waist. “I know you need some time, but you can keep saying that as much as you like, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley could certainly agree with that idea. He was excited to say the words, too. “I have a feeling you’re going to spoil the living </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure if we compare Warlock's care to Adam's, you're the one who spoils our children,” Ezra retorted, and Crowley did have to admit he was right. “You know, you’re going to have to take care of me,” he said, smirking at his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I should really need to, I would imagine,” Ezra agreed, “you’re going to milk this for all it’s worth and I’m going to let you because you’re pregnant and what am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, Ezra, but if you’re going to make jokes, I certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be,” Crowley mused, tipping his head up to look at Ezra from where he was rested against his husband’s chest. “Could make a right nuisance of myself. Course, with my luck I’d end up on bedrest or something like that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be doted on and you’ll already be sick of doting on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head. “I’ll never get tired of doting on you, Crowley. Never in all my life,” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that, Ezra,” Crowley warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, dearest. I’m expecting you to,” Ezra assured him, “now you just sit here and relax until the food gets here. I guess this </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> explains why you’re so tired all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’not </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley corrected, rolling over on the couch and nestling into Ezra’s shirt with his arms pulled around his husband. “Just tell you I am so you’ll stay in bed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddles,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley, all you have to do is ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one said anything about cuddles! I just like to lie in bed with you and for you to hold me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what cuddling is, dear, I hope you realize that,” Ezra replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley huffed. “Why are you being mean? You can’t be mean to me, I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Pointing out tha</span>t my pregnant husband likes cuddles is not mean, Crowley."</p><p>"Sure it is. It's defamation, Sslander, angel."</p><p>"Please look those words up on your phone when you're tired of cuddling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was extremely tired. </p><p>That was the first change Ezra noticed. Crowley was exhausted. Right now, she was sleeping on the couch, leaned up against her husband's chest. Ezra had a knee on either side of her, she was snoring slightly. </p><p>There was a good reason for Crowley to be tired, beyond just being pregnant. A small amount of googling had told her she needed to stop ingesting caffeine while she was pregnant, so she'd not had any coffee since the day she found out. </p><p>Adam was at school, Warlock was back with Delilah. Technically, the shop was meant to be open but they had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon, and when Crowley had fallen asleep on top of Ezra, her husband had gone online to say they would be closed all day. </p><p>Ezra was still absolutely overjoyed. It had only been a week, Crowley still barely even looked pregnant, but he still got a thrill in his stomach every time he thought about it. Every time his wife walked into the room and he had a moment to appreciate that she wasn't alone, that she was walking in with their baby, too. </p><p>He was in absolute awe of Crowley, too. She was clearly still a little stressed, a little off about the whole thing, but she was happy and put up with all of Ezra's fussing over her. </p><p>And Ezra was doing a ton of fussing. He couldn't help it. </p><p>He always wanted to take care of Crowley. At any given moment he loved to dote on her. And now that she had a reason to be doted on, now that she was expecting their child, how could he resist?</p><p>For now, Crowley was sound asleep against his chest. Ezra smiled fondly down at her. </p><p>She had promised she wasn't going to sleep. They had an appointment in a few hours. She just wanted to sit with Ezra and relax. </p><p>Ezra had agreed, and not three minutes later, Crowley had been snoring. </p><p>Ezra couldn't help but indulge her. He knew Crowley would expect him to wake her, but he couldn't make himself do it. He would make sure they got to their appointment for the ultrasound on time, and that was all. </p><p>Crowley could sleep as much as she liked until then. Even if she was asleep and drooling on her husband's shirt. </p><p>He didn't have a book, but he also didn't mind. Adam routinely told him it was creepy but he liked watching her sleep, comfortable and safe and relaxed. Every stress faded from her when she was asleep. </p><p>He had his phone, although he wasn’t much one for mobile games and had already completed his turn in his virtual game of Scrabble that he and Adam kept going at all times. So he ignored his mobile and focused on his wife, running a hand gently along her shoulder as she slept. </p><p>He loved everything about Crowley, but he especially loved that he could now think of her as his wife, or husband or spouse or whichever she was most comfortable with that day. Today she was his wife, the mother of his baby and fellow guardian to his nephew. </p><p>"'zra, are you starin' at me again?" Crowley asked, blinking languidly up at him. </p><p>"You fell asleep again, my love," Ezra explained, bent down and kissed her forehead. "You looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>Crowley pressed a hand on either side of Ezra's chest, hauled herself upright. </p><p>Her hair was a mess, smushed up on one side of her face. She yawned, reached up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I said I wasn't going to fall asleep," Crowley mumbled, leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ezra's mouth. Her breath was stale and smelled, but he didn't complain. </p><p>"It's fine, darling, you're sleeping for two. I wish you would stop being so stubborn and eat for two as well, but I understand that you're more tired than usual. You're making a whole other person, love, that's absolutely incredible!"</p><p>"And exhausting."</p><p>"It does look rather tiring. Did you have any important meetings coming into the shop today? When you fell asleep I decided we didn't need to open. We can leave for our appointment early and get lunch, if you'd like."</p><p>Ezra could hear Crowley's stomach growl. He smiled up at her. "It sounds like you could use some lunch."</p><p>"Maybe a little," Crowley agreed, "I didn't make any meetings for today."</p><p>"Right, my dear, we should get up, you may want to brush your teeth and hair, I need to change my shirt and then we can go."</p><p>Crowley looked down at the spot on his shirt, lifted her hand to her mouth and swiped across it.</p><p>She frowned at the back of her hand, which must have had a streak of drool across it. "Oh, god, was that me?"</p><p>"Give it another eight months and we can blame it on the baby to preserve your dignity. I don't mind, Crowley."</p><p>His wife got to her feet, took a few steps and immediately pressed a hand to her mouth. Ezra was still new to this, but he knew what that meant. He grabbed the garbage can out from under the table and passed it to his wife, who emptied the contents of her stomach into it a few seconds later. </p><p>Ezra stood and took the bucket from her to clean out, smiled sympathetically at her. </p><p>"Is there time in your plan for me to have a shower?" Crowley asked wearily, wiping her mouth on her shirt. </p><p>"Of course. You do what you need to do."</p><p>It took Crowley rather longer to shower, brush her teeth, do her hair and get dressed than it did for Ezra to clean out the garbage can and change his shirt. They met back at the front door, and while he would never insult her by admitting it, Crowley smelled much better now that she had showered and put on fresh clothes. </p><p>"Did you get all dressed up for me?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"The button on my jeans was too tight and I didn't have a pair of clean leggings," Crowley replied, lifting her skirt out of the way for her to put on her shoes. "You almost got sweatpants and a hoodie but I found this first." </p><p>"You know you look beautiful no matter what." </p><p>Crowley smiled and walked out the door, grabbing a jacket and her keys on her way out. Ezra followed her to the car. </p><p>"Is there anything in particular you want for lunch?" He asked. </p><p>Crowley thought about it for a moment, put the car in drive. "It's not crazy if I say ice cream, is It?"</p><p>"You can say ice cream," Ezra laughed, "it's not crazy, you're expecting a baby. You can have whatever you want." </p><p>"You cannot stand by that, Ezra, if I try to eat half the pie you and Adam baked out of the fridge again you need to stop me this time." </p><p>"Adam likes to bake with us, he'll just peel a bunch more apples and say we have to make another one."</p><p>"Ezra, I'm serious." </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'll make sure you eat some food that's good for you, too. I assume I should start after you have ice cream for lunch?" Ezra asked. </p><p>"Obviously," Crowley replied with a grin, and pulled out of the driveway. </p><p> </p><p>True to her word, Crowley found them an ice cream parlour and Ezra convinced her that the pineapple, cherry and bananas in a banana split counted as eating healthy and ice cream. </p><p>She also ate half of Ezra's french fries, but he didn't complain about that. He was just glad she had an appetite and the food hadn't gotten to their table in time for her to gag and need to leave. </p><p>After lunch, they actually did need to head to the doctor's. Crowley brought them back to the car and drove to her doctor's. </p><p>Ezra had never met Crowley's doctor before. He kept out of Crowley's private business like that, he didn't need to know her doctor, she didn't need to know his. </p><p>Today they weren't actually seeing Crowley's doctor for long. His wife saw someone out of a large practice, and there was an obstetrician in the same building. After a quick hello, they were into the obgyn office.</p><p>Ezra expected Crowley to make a big joke out of the chair, but she just sat down on the regular examination table. </p><p>"I'm having a baby. The pelvic exam can wait, we're just here for an ultrasound," she said, snickering at his confused look. "If you wanted to see me in the stirrups, you're going to have to try harder than that."</p><p>Ezra smirked. "You're already pregnant, I clearly don't need to take you to the doctor's to get you in a compromising position."</p><p>Crowley snorted. "You're cheeky. I'm glad I married you."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. We're about to have two and a half children, it's a little late for regrets, love." </p><p> </p><p>Just like she had expected, all Crowley had to do for the exam was lay back on the table and pull up her shirt. The young doctor who's name Crowley had already forgotten smiled at her, squeezed some gel onto the ultrasound wand. "Sorry, this is always really cold. So, this is your first exam?" </p><p>"It is, yes," Ezra confirmed. </p><p>"Well, I'll just let you know that given this is clearly very early in your pregnancy, it's possible we won't be able to find it with an abdominal ultrasound. We can do an internal ultrasound if we don't find it this way, but just don't start panicking right away if we don't find a heartbeat." </p><p>Crowley nodded. </p><p>"This exam will allow us to determine your due date. You'll come back in for a second one in about two months to check on the anatomy, and at that point we should be able to tell you the sex. For now, you're not going to see much, but I'll point out what is there."</p><p>Crowley nodded again. </p><p>"And this is your first pregnancy, Miss Crowley-Fell? This includes if you've had a miscarriage or abortion." The doctor asked. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Right. Let's have a look at the little one." </p><p>The gel was even colder than Crowley had expected, the doctor carefully moved the wand along her abdomen, studied the image on the screen. </p><p>There was one very clear sound of a heart beating. "That's your own heart," the doctor explained, and beckoned Ezra over so he could see the scan, too. "If you listen closely, can you hear the second one? It's off-time with yours and about twice as fast." </p><p>Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment as they listened to the thumping. After a number of beats, Crowley heard the echo of a second little heart beating, much faster than her own. She reached out and caught Ezra's hand, gave it a squeeze as soon as she heard it. "Is it supposed to be so quick?" </p><p>"Fetal heart rate is considered healthy anywhere between 110 and 180 beats per minute. An adult's resting heart rate is normally between 60 and 100 beats per minute, and that's why the baby's seems so fast compared to yours," the doctor explained, "can you hear it, Mister Crowley-Fell?" She asked. </p><p>"You can call me Ezra, Doctor Azzad, and I do believe I can," Ezra replied. </p><p>Crowley squeezed his hand again to thank him for saying the doctor's name. He smiled down at her. </p><p>Doctor Azzad made sure both Crowley and Ezra had a good view of the screen, and then set about identifying several different parts. "I would say your doctor was fairly accurate, you're about nine weeks in, give or take a day or two. That right there is the yolk sac, and that is the fetal pole, which aren't really things that most parents recognize, to be fair. Right on this end you can see the head, right there are the beginnings of the arms, and further down there are the beginnings of legs. The fetus is about one inch long at the moment, about the size of a cherry," she explained, "we can't tell a lot about how healthy the fetus is right now, but it is well-developed for the time frame you gave your doctor, and we can calculate a due date for you with the information we have. Now, I can print this screen off for you, if that's something you would be interested in. Most people prefer the one taken at around twenty weeks, it's much clearer and more comprehensible, you can normally see the head and arms and legs, but you're welcome to have both printed." </p><p>Crowley stared at the screen. </p><p>It wasn't much, really. A light blob surrounded by a dark spot and then more light, presumably her own body. She could see the head Doctor Azzad had pointed out, couldn't really make out the arms and legs. </p><p>But she knew her answer anyways. "Could you print this one too?" She asked. </p><p>The doctor smiled. "Of course."</p><p>She tapped away on the machine for a few moments, confirmed that the sonogram had been sent to be printed and shut off the machine. "Right. Well, by my calculations…" she looked in a calendar, flipped through a few pages, "I'd put your due date at about April 26th. Now, you're going to need to make sure you're staying healthy, eating plenty of good food, drinking lots of water, getting lots of rest. No alcohol, high mercury fish, raw seafood, or raw meat of any kind, caffeine, uncooked sprouts or unwashed produce. If you get something from whatever it is you eat, so does the baby, so you need to be more careful."</p><p>Crowley nodded. </p><p>"Are you a smoker?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you partake in recreational drug use?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Your chart says here you're on a low dose of Celexa. The findings on antidepressants, especially during the first trimester, do indicate that they lead to a higher proportion of miscarriages, however medications such as Celexa and certain others are considered to probably be safe. You can keep taking them, if you would prefer to stop during the length of your pregnancy you can, please consult a doctor before doing so."</p><p>Crowley looked over at Ezra. He smiled reassuringly. "It's up to you, love. They're making you feel better, and you know that, god forbid something happen, I would never bring this decision into it, or blame you at all."</p><p>"You're on a very low dose, only ten milligrams a day, at that dose you can stop within about two weeks. It's not a decision you have to make right now. You may need time to weight your typical untreated symptoms with the possible risks to your pregnancy, but you should know that many women go through pregnancy on medication. If you've been symptom free for six months, you're a good candidate to try going off of them, but it's a personal choice, and not one you have to make right now." </p><p>Crowley nodded. "I… I need to think about it." </p><p>True, she was on a low dose. She saw a counsellor once every two weeks and took a low dose of Celexa and it kept things under control. She wasn't unstable without it, but she didn't like where her depression could take her without treatment. </p><p>"That's perfectly fine. Let me go and get that sonogram for you, and you can be on your way to enjoy the rest of your day," doctor Azzad said, grabbing a towel and gently patting the gel off of Crowley's abdomen before wheeling the machine back out the door. </p><p>Crowley sat up slowly, turned to face Ezra. </p><p>"It's all very real, all of the sudden. I know we couldn't really see anything but we could hear it's little heartbeat and-"</p><p>"Sometimes I think I can feel it's heartbeat without the ultrasound to help," Crowley remarked, pulled down her shirt and placed a hand over the slightly protruding bump. "It's not very heavy, I can't feel it often, but it reminds me that I'm not alone." </p><p>"Crowley, I need to tell you that you're still allowed, in fact, you should still prioritize your own health, and that includes your mental health. I don't want you to have to suffer to try and prevent something that probably won't happen. Your health and wellbeing are paramount to me. I want you to be safe and healthy above all else."</p><p>Crowley nodded, a lump in her throat. </p><p>She had known he would support whatever decision she made, but it was different to hear that affirmation out loud. "I need to think about it. I… I could probably stop them, I made do without them for a very long time already but I feel better than I have in a long time and I don't want that to change." </p><p>"I support you, whatever decision you make. And anything you need from me, please don't hesitate to ask." </p><p>Crowley pulled him into a hug, held onto him until Doctor Azzad walked back in and handed them the picture of the sonogram. "If you would schedule another appointment with the front desk about three months from now, that would be great, and I'll see you very soon. Congratulations, you two seem like you're going to make excellent parents."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor Azzad," Crowley said, slid down from the examination table and let Ezra escort her to the door. </p><p>She was glad to have him guiding her. She just kept looking at the sonogram. </p><p>She had been a mother before. She had raised Warlock since he was two, she was now one of Adam's guardians, although he prefered to think of them as an aunt and uncle. </p><p>But this part, looking at the little shape in the picture and knowing it was there inside of her, was entirely new. </p><p>And extremely exciting. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hey guys, Ezra and Crowley are discussing some heavy topics in this chapter so I just want to say this right now, you can count on it: Crowley and baby are going to be absolutely fine. There are a few things even I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, and pregnancy/miscarriage angst is one of them. So if any part of this next chapter worries you, please know I already have a name for the baby, and they and Crowley are going to be absolutely fine, I just didn't want to ignore the risks that are obviously present in Crowley's situation, so they're discussing some risk factors. 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ezra?" </p><p>Ezra turned around to face Crowley, who was playing a game on his phone. </p><p>It had been a couple of days since their doctor's appointment, and some of the doctor's questions were weighing on Ezra's husband, he could tell. "Yes dear?" </p><p>"I know this is already a high-risk pregnancy, what with my being immunocompromised, and my age and all of that working against us but… I don't think I want to stop my medication. I've been trying to convince myself that I should for the past few days and- I don't want to go back to what that was like. Obviously I wouldn't be drinking this time but leaving this untreated is how I ended up so drunk you didn't think I could take care of Warlock anymore and I don't want to do that again. Or anything like that."</p><p>Ezra walked over to sit beside Crowley. "I support your decision, all the way. You know that. It's your body, and your mental health, and so it's your choice. Just because you're pregnant doesn't give me the right to weigh in on your medical decisions, you know you best. And Crowley, if, god forbid, anything does happen, it won't be your fault or anyone's fault, okay?" He said gently, taking both of Crowley's hands in his. "It doesn't matter what the risks of your medication are. I'm never going to blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself because you made this decision, love. It's not your responsibility to sacrifice your health for this." </p><p>Ezra knew making that decision had been bothering Crowley since their appointment. For obvious reasons, his husband's first reaction had been to go off of his medication, to do anything that might be better for the baby, but Ezra had convinced him to stop and think about it. To decide if it was a sacrifice worth making. </p><p>And the more he had thought about it, the more distressed Crowley had gotten, which had told Ezra that he hadn’t managed to convince himself that going off his medication was really the right decision. That he had spent the last several days trying to find a good reason why he shouldn’t stay on the medication, and hadn’t managed it. </p><p>"I know it's high risk and I should do everything I can to negate those risks but- I just- I finally feel all okay again, Ezra. I don't know how long it's been since everything felt okay. I don't want to let that slip away again."</p><p>“Crowley, I think it’s good for you to prioritize your health. This is a high risk pregnancy, love, but not just for the baby,” he murmured, “and I can’t make another you. We already have Adam and Warlock. I can’t bear the thought of losing you, you’re my first priority, no matter how excited I am to have a baby with you. My life means nothing without you. Can I… can I admit something I probably shouldn't?" </p><p>Crowley nodded.</p><p>Ezra swallowed hard. "I'm excited beyond belief. And I know you are too, and you have to know that I'm over the moon. But… but I'm terrified, too. I'm terrified that with everything you've already been through, something terrible might happen. I almost lost you three separate times when the hospital had to take out your spleen, and I'm terrified to go through something like that again. Every appointment you have, I worry that you'll catch something in the doctor's office and you won't be able to fight it off. I worry about you every day, and I'm glad not to have to worry about your mental health slipping because you stopped your medication. I'm glad you're still looking after yourself, too, Crowley, it makes me feel like maybe I can relax a little."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "I'm scared too, Ezra. I try to convince myself not to be, but I am. For a lot of reasons. I'm not young, not for being pregnant, I've got a crippled immune system and part of me still has trouble believing that I'm really going to be okay after what happened with the Dowlings."</p><p>Ezra pulled his arms around his husband. "It's good to know I'm not the only one who's afraid, Crowley. I think some fear is natural. You're being exceptionally brave just by going through with this." </p><p>"I never thought I wanted kids until I had Warlock, and I never thought I would want to be pregnant until it was with you," Crowley murmured, "now come on, we should open the shop, I need to look after Pretzel, it's feeding day, she'll be moody by now." </p><p>Adam had Dog in his room, where the little thing lived most often, but Pretzel had settled in well in the shop, so they had left her there. Crowley got to his feet and walked over to the door between the flat and the former bookshop, now bookshop and florist, Ezra followed after him. </p><p>They had each grown accustomed to the other's style of business, made it so they could work together. Crowley was soft at heart, with a good enough story he could be persuaded to work for less or move a date up, Ezra's prices were firm and fair, and while it had taken a while for them to get the hang of operating each other's side, they could now switch with ease. </p><p>Crowley went and flipped the sign from closed to open before going to get a pair of tongs and placing a dead mouse in with Pretzel. She ignored it, so Crowley covered it with a bit of moss so the customers wouldn't notice it was there before she decided to eat it. </p><p>After that, he had orders to work on. He was in charge of a wedding that afternoon, and most of the arrangements had to be made the day of, lest they wilt. </p><p>So Crowley stepped behind the counter of the flower section to work, and Ezra ran both tills. </p><p>"Have you thought of any names?" Crowley asked, not looking up from where he was carefully winding a lovely burnt orange ribbon around the stems of a bouquet. </p><p>"Well, we don't know what we're having yet, it makes it a little difficult," Ezra replied. </p><p>"So you have absolutely no names you prefer. We don't have to know what we're having for you to think of some!" Crowley replied, cutting and burning the end of the ribbon before tucking it up under the part already wound around the flowers. </p><p>He placed that bouquet, which Ezra believed was for one of the brides, in the stand he had for them, so that he didn't have to lie them down, and set about putting together another. </p><p>Ezra did love to watch Crowley work. He wasn't an artist himself, but he had an appreciation for all things artistic, and watching his husband put together bouquets was almost like watching a painter work on his masterpiece. </p><p>When Crowley had finished a second bouquet that matched the first, which confirmed to Ezra that they were for the brides, he looked over at Ezra's counter. "So absolutely no ideas, then," he said, reaching under the desk and pulling out a bunch of flowers Ezra recognized as gerbera daisies, the very first flowers Crowley had even given him, walked them over and arranged them in the case beside the cash register. </p><p>"Well, I don't think it's a surprise to you that I am fond of rather classic names," he admitted, "many out of literature. Dorian, Atticus, Romeo-"</p><p>"I draw the line at Romeo and Juliet, angel," Crowley said with a laugh. "You can have a name out of a Shakespeare play so long as it's not obvious enough to get the kid ridiculed in secondary school."</p><p>"Does that mean Ophelia is out?" Ezra asked, pouting. </p><p>"I'll give you Ophelia, it's a nice name," Crowley decided, "and Desdemona. A lot of the women have much more subtle names, but you can't have Cassio or Orsino or something like that."</p><p>Ezra laughed. "Fair enough. And what about you, Crowley? What names do you like?" </p><p>Crowley smiled, pensive at first. "I like Lucy. Or Sophia, Dorothy, Rose-"</p><p>"I did just hear you name three of the women in that sitcom you like so much, didn't I," Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well, I wasn't going to go as far as Blanche, that's just white in French, but yes."</p><p>"And yet Shakespeare is out." </p><p>Crowley snorted. "Well, there's still Lucy, or other names that don't have a connection to television. Dani, Julian, Freddie-"</p><p>"You're not sneaking that one passed me either, Crowley," Ezra said with a bemused smile. "You're the one who educated me in your bebop music, now you can suffer the fact that I know that name."</p><p>"Don't test me, Ezra, I betcha I could get one passed you," Crowley said with a whily grin. </p><p>"Well, not Freddie, at least. I've paid enough attention to know that one. Why don't we just give them their own name, if you want to avoid literature and I'm avoiding pop culture. I rather like Andrew, if I'm being honest. Or, oh! We could have Eve, to go with Adam!"</p><p>Crowley glared at him. "You suggest another biblical name and I will revoke your naming rights. Adam and I will pick one ourselves." </p><p>"You can't do that!" </p><p>"The little tapeworm is living in my insides, and they're getting squeezed out from between my legs. I can do what I want," Crowley warned, "you can baptise them if you want, I draw the line at a biblical name. I had a biblical name and the best thing I ever did was get rid of it."</p><p>Ezra seemed to have stopped on something other than the names this time. "You would let me baptise them?" </p><p>Crowley shrugged. "Of course I would, angel. It's important to you. You can bring them to Sunday service, too, maybe I'll even go with you on Christmas or Easter. I'm not the little parasite's only parent. I'm not going to forbid you from sharing your faith with them."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had actually sat down and thought long and hard about his decision on baptism before he mentioned it to Ezra. </p><p>He’d been baptised as an infant, and his parents, after they had found out what had gone with the preacher’s children, had tried to force him to be baptised again, cleansed once again of all sin and brought into the light of God. </p><p>He had refused. The day it was supposed to take place, he had called up Beelzebub and disappeared for a week. There was hell to pay, but his parents had given up on dunking him in holy water. </p><p>So he had needed to sit and think about what Ezra may want for the little life he was carrying around with him. He knew Ezra still had his faith. He knew that religion was important to Ezra. They hadn't married in a church, but they had been married by a catholic minister. Ezra attended mass on Christmas Eve, and Crowley was reasonably sure he partook in lent, if the change in his cooking around Easter was anything to go off of. </p><p>And it had led him to wonder if he wanted that for his child. Because he had to think about this, since the baby wasn't just his, but they weren't just Ezra's, either. His own opinions mattered just as much as his husband's. </p><p>And that was when he had decided he didn't want a religious name for the little one. He'd had one of his own, he'd hated it all his life and changed it the second he had the money and time for the paperwork. And he understood that Ezra might have biblical figures that he would like to name the baby after, but he didn't want that. </p><p>Let the baby be their own person. Don't tie them down to a faith before they even take their first breath. </p><p>That thought process could have led to him saying no to a baptism as well, but after a little more consideration, he realized that was unreasonable. </p><p>A baptism that young was mostly for the parents. Crowley had the right to remain neutral and teach the baby that not everything depended on a higher power, and Ezra had the right to initiate the baby into his faith, and if that included a splash of holy water and a party, who was Crowley to forbid it?</p><p>"I'm glad you would let me do that, Crowley, but I do wonder if after your experience with religion it's something we should leave for when they can make the decision themself," he said, frowning. </p><p>Crowley smiled. "It's not a decision you have to make right now, angel. The baby is a ways away. I just wanted you to know it's an option, and if you have anything else you would like done, I'm open to discussing it. Your faith is important to you, and I understand that you would want to pass something important like that onto our child. But I don't want a biblical name for them. That's where I draw the line."</p><p>Ezra smiled. "It's a more than fair line to draw, Crowley, thank you for being so open to the other ideas."</p><p>"They're not just my baby, are they?" Crowley replied, kissed Ezra's cheek and walked back over to his counter. "Just keep brainstorming, because if he's a boy, I'm not naming him Atticus." </p><p>Ezra snorted. </p><p>Crowley had bouquets to finish for the bridesmaids, all ten of them, five on each side, and boutonnieres for both sides of the family. </p><p>He liked the couple who had ordered these flowers, even if he pricked his fingers multiple times while pruning away the thorns from the roses, he didn't mind. </p><p>They had been fun to advise, their wedding only six weeks after Crowley's own, with remarkably similar flower availability. </p><p>They had laughed when he told them he was getting married with funeral flowers, and said that they would rather avoid the dead lesbians trope.</p><p>Living and working like this felt different now. Crowley was acutely aware that he wasn't alone, even though there was hardly any physical sign, and he couldn't really feel it there. </p><p>He just felt warm. Warm, tired, and a little too giddy each time something reminded him of the little presence. </p><p>He'd been very unsure of how to feel when the doctor had told him that his pregnancy test was positive. He hadn't known how Ezra would react, and he hadn't known how he should feel about it. </p><p>But it seemed he had decided now. And he couldn't be happier. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nope. No, no way, open the window, that's making me nauseous and I'm not even down the stairs yet. Love you Ezra, your cooking is great, but your tapeworm said no."</p><p>Crowley turned around on the stairs, trying not to gag, made his way back up to the bedroom.</p><p>He felt guilty as soon as he heard Ezra drop the wooden spoon and push the window open before running to the stairs, but he really couldn't help it. </p><p>He had been sitting upstairs listening to the sounds of Ezra cooking, and had finally decided he was hungry enough to make his way downstairs, but the moment the smell hit his nose, his stomach revolted. </p><p>"Crowley?" </p><p>"Ezra, don't burn your lunch, I'm fine I just-" </p><p>Crowley pressed a hand over his mouth and finished running up the stairs, leaned over the bathroom sink.</p><p>"Crowley, are you-"</p><p>"It's just the baby, Ezra, 'm not sick," Crowley said, "doctor gave me a clean bill of health last week, when you asked me to go check." </p><p>Ezra sighed, finished walking up the stairs and placed his hands on Crowley's shoulders. "I know, dear. I'm sorry I made you go-"</p><p>"I get it, Ezra. Don't want to get surprised with a flu or an infection, I know. But will you please believe me now that I'm just sick because I'm pregnant?" Crowley asked, taking a seat under the sink when his stomach eventually stopped twisting. "I'm okay, I'm not trying to mock your cooking I appreciate that you made lunch but-"</p><p>"Crowley, it's not your fault you're sick, and I'm glad you went and saw the doctor last week to make sure everything was okay. How about I bring you back to bed and I'll bring you an apple. You can't get nauseous over an apple."</p><p>"Don't you dare jinx me like that, Ezra."</p><p>Food was on the list of things that had gotten more difficult in the month since they had gotten the scan, along with finding a properly fitting t-shirt or buttoning a pair of jeans. Which was why Crowley was in snake-patterned leggings and one of Ezra's jumpers. Not because they were comfortable and warm and if he happened to fall asleep in the jumper it was sort of like waking up in Ezra's arms. </p><p>Not that getting affection from Ezra was difficult at the moment. Crowley was genuinely showing now, much to Ezra's delight, his irritation over his jeans not fitting, and Adam's fascination until he had poked the growth, and then it had been way too weird and he had backed off. </p><p>Crowley wondered how Adam would react when it started kicking. </p><p>Ezra's lunch was definitely burning now, Crowley could smell the smoke up the stairs, but somehow that wasn't as nauseating as the smell of it just cooking had been. </p><p>"Whatever you were making is toast," Crowley said from where he was sitting on the bathroom floor. "You should go put it out before the kitchen catches fire. I'll wait here for you." </p><p>"I'm not going to leave you sitting under the sink, love, what sort of husband would that make me?" Ezra asked, not giving Crowley a chance to answer before he was lifted off the ground and carried into their bedroom, settled on the blankets that were still warm. </p><p>"Ezra, I just got out of bed."</p><p>"I know, you can come downstairs when I know the smell has cleared and you've had something to eat." </p><p>Crowley sighed. "I'm not a kid, Ezra, you don't have to look after me like I am."</p><p>"I know, but does it count if looking after you counts as looking after one of my kids right now? I get to spoil you both at the same time!" </p><p>Crowley smirked. "Well, I guess I could get used to being doted on."</p><p>Ezra kissed his cheek. "I really need to go handle the kitchen. You think about it while I'm gone." </p><p>Crowley nodded and watched Ezra rush down the stairs. He settled himself back into bed, pulled the blankets up around himself and tried to get comfortable. </p><p>It didn't really work. He was restless. </p><p>Ezra walked back up the stairs with a green apple, which he preferred over the red ones lately, handed it to his husband. </p><p>Ezra climbed onto the bed beside Crowley, pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead and gently swelling stomach. "Sometimes it's still hard to believe," he admitted, and Crowley didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "I get to watch my husband make us both fathers as well as slightly-strangely-situated uncles." </p><p>Crowley took a bite of the bitter apple, chewed it thoughtfully. "Fathers," he repeated, mulling the word over. </p><p>"Not in the mood for father? Have we found a neutral alternative you like yet?"</p><p>Crowley remained quiet for a few moments longer, still chewing his bite of apple. "Ezra, I know we've been looking into gender-neutral terms I can use and how to teach the little tapeworm the idea of changing it up, but I've been thinking…"</p><p>"Thinking of what, darling?" </p><p>"I knew from a young age that I didn't always want to be a girl, I didn't always want to be a girlfriend, daughter, bride or wife but there's one thing I never really did get tired of. I was thinking I might like to just be mum. Even when I'm not… feminine. I like that we switch between wife and husband and spouse but… I'm happy being mama to this little one, no matter how I'm feeling when I think about it. Like right now. I'm not feeling like a wife, but I still like the idea of being mama. Does that… does that sound crazy?" </p><p>Ezra shook his head. "Nothing that makes you happy could ever sound crazy, Crowley. If you want to be our baby's mother, then that's who you'll be. I think your reasoning makes perfect sense, and above all else, Crowley, you should do what makes you happy." </p><p>"Even if I'm not always a wife or woman to go with it?"</p><p>"You don't need to be a woman or a wife to be their mother."</p><p>Crowley took another bite of his apple. "So I guess the little one will have a mum and a dad after all, since you seem to like father."</p><p>Ezra smiled, kissed Crowley's cheek. He had one of his hands clasped around one of Crowley's, the other resting gently on the little bump where the baby was growing. </p><p>Crowley had thought he might get tired of Ezra's constant touching, normally he needed his own personal space for at least a few hours at a time, but he didn't mind the way Ezra was always snuggled up to him lately. "I do indeed. Never thought I was going to be one, though."</p><p>"What, did my constantly changing gender prove you less gay than you thought you were? Didn't figure you'd have a partner with the right parts for it?" </p><p>"That was part of it, but mostly I just thought by the time I had Adam and we moved to London that it was too late for any of that, and I was going to be a lonely old bookseller in Soho for the rest of forever." </p><p>"Eh, I couldn't possibly let that happen. Not when Adam was running around giving kids black eyes."</p><p>Ezra snorted. "Thank goodness he gave up that phase quickly. I was honestly worried more parents were going to start showing up at the bookshop." </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't have tolerated any competition. Besides, none of them would have had such excellent wine to go with lasagna. Actually, that was a terrible pairing with the lasagna, someone else might have done a better job with that. Either way, it worked out pretty well."</p><p>"You're the only one in the house who's worried about wine pairings, Crowley, I don't have the first clue about those sorts of things. Besides, you had more going for you than just some wine, even if you did seem to entertain yourself entirely by lying to me." </p><p>Crowley couldn't help but laugh, crossed his feet so the ankle monitor was very visible. "I'll tell you anything you ask me, now, no matter how bad it was. There's nothing worse than what you already know. A few gas station hold ups, some drug stuff…"</p><p>"You've never mentioned any drugs before," Ezra remarked. </p><p>"Eh, it was mostly selling them. I've smoked a joint or two in my life but nothing more serious," Crowley replied, "never liked needles and snorting just looked like it would dry out your nose. And like I said, I'll tell you anything you ask about. If you decide I should tell you the whole entire story, we're going to be busy for a while."</p><p>"I suppose you have a point there. So, I was thinking, we should start making a birth plan," Ezra said, as Crowley munched on his apple. </p><p>"We've got six months to worry about a birth plan still."</p><p>"I know, but we should at least know the basics. Do you want to go to the hospital? There are alternatives, after all. And you don't do well in hospitals."</p><p>Crowley shrugged. "I don't do well anywhere. If I pick up an infection, I'm better off to already be somewhere they can look after me. The hospital will do just fine."</p><p> </p><p>Ezra supposed Crowley had a point. He had been conflicted between wanting to encourage the hospital, and wanting to encourage anywhere else.</p><p>The hospital would be sterile, of course, there were few places that could offer such a clean environment, but it was a hospital. Full of sick people with infections Crowley could catch from them.</p><p>"You know, if we go back to the hospital you sued the pants off of, they won't dare let a thing happen to me. We've won a case against them before, we can do it again. I bet there will never have been a safer birth." </p><p>Ezra snickered. "I guess you do have me there."</p><p>Crowley threw his apple core at the garbage can in the room, missed, swore and went to put it properly in the trash. "We should probably invite Delilah over again sometime. You know how annoyed she was when she found out we're pregnant through Warlock and not us telling her, and it would be good to see Warlock again, too. I know we had her over when we got the scan, but it's good to see them."</p><p>Ezra happened to know there was a copy of the scan in Crowley's wallet, along with the family photo they had taken during the wedding. </p><p>He thought it was sweet that his husband carried his family everywhere he went. He occasionally saw Crowley studying the sonogram, looking between the print out and his stomach, as if he too, couldn't quite believe this was all really happening. Was picturing the little barely-recognizable spot in the picture growing bigger and stronger inside of him with every breath he took. </p><p>"It would be lovely to see them, I'll call them later today and invite them over for dinner this weekend," Ezra said. </p><p>Crowley smiled and settled back down, letting Ezra wrap his arms around him. </p><p>Crowley was in one of Ezra's powder-blue cardigans today, which hung slightly off his shoulder. Ezra had noticed Crowley wearing more and more of his clothes, but he hadn't said anything. </p><p>It was probably easier to wear something that was bigger than Crowley needed, lately. Crowley had just been complaining about not being able to button his jeans anymore, but didn't want to go out shopping for maternity clothes yet. They would still be too big. </p><p>"Great. Now that that's all taken care of," Crowley said with a smile, slid out of the bed again and went to shut their door. </p><p>"What have you got planned, oh husband of mine?" </p><p>"You're the one who did this to me, you can at least help deal with the hormone swings," Crowley replied, pulling the baggy cardigan over his head and climbing back onto the bed. </p><p>It wasn't like Ezra was going to complain.</p><p> </p><p>He left Crowley dozing under the covers when his stomach finally reminded him that he'd never eaten lunch. He found where his clothes had gotten dropped, decided there was no way he could put them back on, Adam would be home in a few hours and they were remarkably creased, so he put them in the laundry and got dressed in something fresh. </p><p>He knew it was far too late to make an actual lunch, so he prepared some crackers and cheese, enough for himself and Adam when the boy got home from school in about an hour.</p><p>It was technically Crowley’s night to cook, but after the events around lunch time, Ezra decided to take pity on his husband. </p><p>He pulled out a couple of bowls and made some pancake batter to sit in the fridge, a trick he had learned for making better pancakes a while ago, and went back upstairs. </p><p>Crowley was still dozing. Ezra leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and slowly, his yellow eyes blinked open.</p><p>“Did you ever get something to eat?” He asked, frowning, and Ezra held the plate of crackers and cheese out to him. Adam was old enough to make his own snack if Crowley helped finish off the food Ezra had prepared. He was glad to see Crowley taking the fact that he was eating for two seriously, or maybe their activities earlier had just worn them out and made them hungry, which was fair enough. It had made Ezra hungry as well. </p><p>“You’re going to need to get up and get dressed before Adam comes home, or he’s going to be absolutely scandalized and assume the worst.”</p><p>“You mean the worst that literally just happened? Where does he think his baby sibling is coming from, anyways?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a bite of the cheese and crackers.</p><p>“I’m reasonably sure he adamantly doesn’t want to know, or at least doesn’t want to think about it. He’s a pre-teen boy, he doesn’t want to think about anything like that for a while still.”</p><p>“I know, I know, and when he does, with his parental influences, we have to worry about what he does in bathroom stalls at bible camp, or in the basement of a church with the preacher’s children,” Crowley laughed.</p><p>"Don't remind me of the trouble he could get into," Ezra groaned. </p><p>"Hey, if he takes after me, at least he won't get caught for a while. My parents found out after the preacher's daughter cracked and told her parents." </p><p>"I feel as though I would almost rather know, so I would know what cautionary lectures I should be giving him," Ezra remarked. </p><p>"You think there were lectures about condoms and birth control from my parental donors?" Crowley asked with a snort. "If the preacher's son had knocked me up, they'd have called it the devil's work and probably made us get married. And there was no way I was getting married to that boy. He was sweet, but not husband material. I'd probably be stuck in some Mennonite community with six kids by this point."</p><p>"Well, I imagine you got lucky then."</p><p>"Not lucky. Yet another favour I owed to those friends I'm currently helping convict. My parents and school would have never taught us a thing about contraceptives, but I hung around a crowd that did. And it seems I forgot all their lessons just in time."</p><p>Crowley's wedding band glinted in the sun filtering through their bedroom window as he caressed a hand over the bump. </p><p>"I won't pretend to be complaining about that, it's possibly the thing I'm most grateful you forgot in the world." </p><p>"Certainly an ideal consequence to forgetting," Crowley agreed. </p><p>"So, I must ask, have you got an intuition about what we're having?"</p><p>Crowley deadpanned. "A baby, I should hope, otherwise my body has some explaining to do." </p><p>"Oh, come now, dear, you know what I meant."</p><p>"They'll tell us when they know for sure."</p><p>Ezra just sighed. "If that's how you want to play it, Crowley, I'll do so, gladly. I'm not trying to invalidate any possibility that what a scan may show us isn't really representative of the truth, but-"</p><p>"I'm kidding, Ezra. I know what you meant, and I know we'll be the safe place the baby needs if what we find out isn't true. I, for one, think we're having a girl. I honestly just wanted to see if I could make you squirm." </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure I would have squirmed, Crowley, but I will acknowledge when you have a good point. So, if you're thinking girl, have you narrowed down any names?" </p><p>"Penelope?" Crowley suggested, thinking about it for a minute. "Ainsley? Rebecca? I still do like Lucy, if I'm honest."</p><p>"Lucy is a nickname, not a full name," Ezra protested, and Crowley rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So what are your suggestions?" </p><p>"If you like Lucy so much, there's Lucinda, Louisa, Eloise, Luciana, Lucilla…"</p><p>"Do you have any names that aren't just insisting that Lucy is a nickname and expanding on that?"</p><p>"I like Ellie," Ezra said with a smile, "although Lucy is sweet, too. Now, you should get yourself dressed, really. Adam will be home soon. We're having pancakes for dinner, after my lunch upset your stomach I didn't want to leave you in charge of cooking."</p><p>"You're a blessing, Ezra, you really are," Crowley said with a grin. </p><p>"And don't you forget it!" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anne! You've gotten so big!" Warlock declared as soon as he stepped in the door. </p><p>Ezra snorted. Part of him wondered if Crowley would be offended, but she just laughed and ruffled his hair. </p><p>"Gee, thanks," she chuckled, "and it's not me, it's the baby. Speaking of, we did call you here for a reason, and I'm far too antsy to find out so let's just do it now!"</p><p>"Crowley, if you don't let our guests get in the house before you ask, I'll sign you up for etiquette lessons!" Ezra called. </p><p>He was in the kitchen, working on dinner, as Delilah and Warlock were walking in the door. </p><p>"Well, now you have me curious," Delilah admitted. She walked in, Crowley led them both into the living room, where Adam was already waiting. </p><p>Crowley and Ezra had been for the second scan today. At just over four months, Crowley certainly did look far more pregnant that she had last time Warlock had seen her. </p><p>Crowley hadn't noticed any kicking yet, so the scan had been a good reassurance that everything was still okay. The baby was growing and moving around, it just wasn't big enough for Crowley to notice. </p><p>Ezra walked out of the kitchen and went to sit down. "Well, since we are all here, anyways, we might as well ask. We had the second scan today, as you know, and the doctor, as well as printing us the sonogram, wrote down what we're having. We haven't looked yet, we wanted to know if you three wanted to know so we could share the moment." </p><p>Adam was the first to reply. "I… I sort of like the surprise, honestly," he replied, "is it okay if I don't want to know until the baby's born?" </p><p>Crowley smiled. "Of course, dear. Ezra and I are far too impatient to wait, but if you want to, we'll do everything in our power not to tell you."</p><p>Adam nodded. </p><p>"I don't think I want to know, either. I think it will be fun to find out when it's born," Warlock decided. </p><p>Delilah looked over at Crowley, who was fidgeting with the envelope the doctor had handed them at the hospital. She smiled. "Well, maybe the kids don't want to know, but I'm certainly eager to find out," she admitted. </p><p>Warlock and Adam looked at each other. "We have homework to do together anyways, we can go so you can look," Adam suggested. </p><p>Crowley nor Ezra even managed to answer before Adam and Warlock ran off to Adam's room, thick as thieves.</p><p>"I could have sworn Adam told me he had no homework. Those two are up to something."</p><p>"We should probably find out what," Delilah agreed, but none of them got off the couch. </p><p>Finally, Delilah motioned to Crowley. "Well, go on, open it!" She said. </p><p>Crowley's hands were shaky, just ever-so-slightly, as she slipped one finger under the seal of the envelope and tore it open. </p><p>First she pulled out the sonogram, which they all examined, but just as had been true in the hospital, none of them knew how to interpret an ultrasound at this age. </p><p>So Crowley pulled out the note and unfolded it. </p><p>"Dear Anne and Ezra Crowley-Fell, I am pleased to inform you that you are expecting a healthy baby girl," she read, and was quiet for a minute before she beamed. "We're having a girl!" </p><p>Crowley had barely finished reading the note, which took a little longer than it would have taken anyone else, with her struggles with writing, when Ezra threw his arms around her. </p><p>"A girl!"</p><p>Delilah grinned. "Congratulations, you two! </p><p>Adam and Warlock will be thrilled to have a little sister to dote on!"</p><p>Delilah gave them both a hug as well, and Ezra excused himself to go back to cooking when something in the kitchen started to smell. </p><p>He could still hear Crowley and Delilah chattering excitedly in the other room, discussing what their name ideas were so far. </p><p>Their entire boy's list was useless now, but on the girl's list, there were still a number of possibilities. Crowley liked Lucy, Alice and Rose and other relatively simple names, Ezra was fond of names from books he enjoyed, so he had suggested Mathilda, Elizabeth, Carmilla and Evalina. </p><p>He knew Crowley likes Lucy best, she saved it for last to tell Delilah. Ezra couldn't shake the feeling that Lucy was a nickname, but he could think of a few options of names he liked that had the nickname 'Lucy.' </p><p>And the more he heard Crowley use the name, the more endearing it was to him. Crowley clearly liked the name, and he liked it more knowing that. It was rather sweet. </p><p>He was still soaring after the news. He hadn't been hoping for anything in particular, just hoping for healthy. </p><p>But it was exciting to know now. Every little bit of information they got made it even more real. </p><p>Made her feel even more real. He and Crowley weren't just expecting a baby, they were having a daughter. Adam and Warlock were going to have a little baby sister. </p><p>And possibly, if the name Crowley liked kept growing on him the way it was, a little baby sister named Lucy.</p><p>Ezra wondered if he could use picking Lucy as a good way to convince Crowley to let him pick a Shakespearean middle name. He was fond of a lot of the names in Shakespeare's plays. </p><p>Ezra finished up with the lasagna that he'd finally convinced Crowley to show him how to make, although this one had been modified to not contain any meat, because what was lasagna without cheese, and those were the options. </p><p>It needed to bake for a little longer, so he walked back into the living room. </p><p>Delilah and Crowley were laughing over something he had clearly missed. Neither of the boys had returned. </p><p>"So, Ezra, tell me truthfully, did you get what you were hoping for? Anne already admitted that after raising Warlock and helping you with Adam she was hoping for a girl, what about you?" Delilah asked. </p><p>"I was just hoping for a healthy baby. I'm excited regardless. I hardly would have guessed you had a preference with how relentlessly you kept pretending to go after me about a sex reveal, Crowley," Ezra remarked. </p><p>Crowley shrugged. "First of all, since you asked me if I had a guess through mother's intuition, I thought she was a girl, and I like to be right. Second, you know I was just giving you a hard time. But as a general note, especially since the boys don't want to know, we're having a bit of a baby shower, but no sex reveal party. There's nice ideas out there and I certainly won't begrudge anyone who has one their fun, as long as they don't burn down a forest, but I think we've defeated the purpose by now anyways. It's supposed to be a surprise for us, too." </p><p>Delilah nodded. "Well, congratulations, you two. A little girl, that's exciting!" </p><p>Crowley and Ezra looked at each other. "There was one more thing we wanted to ask you," Ezra said, "we've had our share of high-risk behaviour, we'd be stupid not to give her guardians if something happens to us. We were wondering if you would be willing to be her godmother? We were thinking she could call you Aunty Delilah."</p><p>It hadn't been a long conversation to settle on Delilah, truth be told. Ezra and Crowley didn't have a lot of friends or family their own age, and as much as they loved Shadwell and Tracy, it made no sense to appoint people that much older than them as her guardian. </p><p>Delilah had been the easy choice. It had already been arranged that if something were to happen to Delilah, Warlock would go back to Crowley, to keep him in a familiar environment. The same logic worked for Adam and now for their unborn daughter. </p><p>Crowley tipped a bit to the side and leaned her head against Ezra's shoulder. </p><p>Delilah had mentioned once before that Ezra and Crowley reminded her of her sister and brother-in-law. There had been problems in their marriage, but they had never been more in love than when Harriet was pregnant. </p><p>Crowley had of course been a little shifty about that, but Delilah assured her that it was a good thing.</p><p>Delilah's smile grew even more. "I would love that," she agreed. </p><p>"We would write you in as Adam's guardian as well, if that's okay," Crowley added. </p><p>"Of course," Delilah said. "I'd be absolutely honoured. Of course, ideally nothing comes of it, but I would be honoured."</p><p>"We want to make sure they go to someone we know and trust, and that they stay together. The baby, Adam and Warlock, ideally."</p><p>"Of course. They might as well be siblings, after all. We wouldn't want them torn apart in a tragedy. But we should shift off such a depressing topic. You two have a baby on the way, the last thing you should be thinking of is death."</p><p> </p><p>Delilah made an excellent point. Crowley leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ezra's cheek. "She's right. Dinner should be ready by now, we can go eat and talk about happy things, as long as we all remember not to let it slip to Adam and Warlock what we're having." </p><p>"I know it's a ways away, but you'll call me when she comes, won't you? Warlock won't want to have to wait any longer than he has to for meeting his sister. And I'd like to be there for you, if you'll have me."</p><p>"Unless Ezra's away when it happens, you'll be our first phone call. Second if I have to call Ezra back," Crowley promised. </p><p>"Because I'm going to be caught dead leaving your side when you're about to have our baby," Ezra snorted, "I'll go get the boys, can you set the table, Crowley?" </p><p>"Of course," Crowley agreed. </p><p>Delilah helped her lay out five table settings and Crowley smiled to herself, thinking about how soon it would be six. </p><p>Dinner passed quickly, with laughter and wine and sparkling grape juice for Crowley and the kids, who didn't want to be left out, but couldn't have wine for obvious reasons. </p><p>The sparkling grape juice was nowhere near as much fun, but Crowley had her priorities in order, so it would do. </p><p>They bid Delilah and Warlock goodnight a few hours after dinner, after making arrangements for Warlock to spend the weekend in the bookshop next week. Dog gave everyone an enthusiastic bath as a goodbye. </p><p>Adam looked up at Crowley and Ezra once their guests had left. "I still don't want to know what you're having just yet, but are you happy?" </p><p>Crowley smiled. "Very happy. We would have been no matter what," she replied. </p><p>"I've been thinking about something," Adam admitted, fiddling his fingers together. "Maybe we could sit down?" </p><p>"Of course," Ezra agreed, and led them back to the living room, where there were still a few wine glasses left about. "What have you been thinking, Adam?" </p><p>"Just… about our family. And how the baby is going to make it even weirder, and I don't say that in a bad way. I just… I don't want to contribute to making it more confusing for anyone, especially not the baby. And… they're going to be your kid, they're going to call you mum and dad…"</p><p>"Well, we will be their mum and dad," Ezra agreed. </p><p>"Well, I was thinking… with the baby… it'll be confusing for them if they call you two mum and dad and no one else does so… I- I thought I could offer to call you two that, too." </p><p>It didn't take a genius to see the torn, distraught look on Adam's face, it made Crowley's heart hurt. He was trying so hard to be helpful, pushing so far out of his comfort zone, far more than Crowley wanted him to have to. </p><p>But she couldn't find the words to say that properly. </p><p>It was Ezra who spoke up, shaking his head gently. "Adam, do you want to call us mum and dad?" He asked, keeping his voice soft. </p><p>"I- I don't know, Ezra. Diedre and Arthur Young were my mum and dad and I don't know if I want another mum and dad but I want to help set an example and make things easy for my new sibling, and if I call them my sibling doesn't that mean I already think of you as parents?" </p><p>It was Crowley's turn to enter with wisdom, she'd kept her silence for long enough, debating what to say. She stood up from beside Ezra, sat down next to Adam, gently held onto both of his hands. "Adam, you don't have to call us anything you aren't comfortable calling us," she said softly, "this little one is going to have a mixed family, no matter what. And we don't want or need you to force yourself to call us something you don't want to. If you want something to call us, we can discuss it, if you've decided Anne and Ezra doesn't suit you, but you don't have to force yourself to do anything you don't want to."</p><p>"But it doesn't make sense. It won't make sense."</p><p>"Very little about this family makes sense, Adam. We're an ex-criminal turned florist on house arrest, the owner of an antique bookshop who hates selling books, the bookkeep's distant nephew, and on certain weekends, the son of the American Ambassador I helped kidnap comes to live with us. We don't need to make sense. This baby can be your little sibling without you wanting to think of Ezra and I as your parents. Frankly, I think that would be one of the least confusing things for the little one to understand."</p><p>Adam laughed, a reassuring sign. "Just calling you Ezra and Crowley feels… wrong, though. I thought maybe mum and dad would feel better, you are my guardians, but…" </p><p>"Well, you're always welcome to call me Uncle Ezra, and I'm sure Crowley can settle on a term she likes, or a couple of terms she likes," Ezra suggested. </p><p>"Most of the ones I know of are rather more suited for young children, but I could just be 'cousin,' it's close enough. You and Ezra are cousins more than uncle and nephew anyways, aren't you?" </p><p>"Third cousins, twice removed," Ezra agreed. </p><p>Adam seemed to consider that. "You don't have to decide tonight, and you can try things out before you decide on one you like. And you won't offend us if in the end you just want to keep calling us by our names," Crowley said, "thank you for coming to us with this offer, it's very sweet, but we don't want you to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to replace your parents just to be a part of this family." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucilla," Ezra said suddenly, looking up from what he was doing, which was rather sloppily painting Crowley's toenails glossy black. They had been trying to get it done when he walked into the room, which was really quite comical, given even though the baby wasn't very big yet, they were struggling to reach, so Ezra had offered to take over. </p><p>"Hmm? What about Lucilla?" Crowley asked. </p><p>They were laid out against the armrest of the couch, stretching out their spine. Ezra had learned early in that Crowley's near-frightening flexibility didn't come without drawbacks, they had to stay that stretched out, or brave being constantly sore and stiff. </p><p>"Well, I've been thinking about baby names, Crowley, and I know how much you like Lucy, and I like it too, but I can't help but feel it's a nickname. So, I was thinking we could name her Lucilla, and call her Lucy," Ezra explained, capping the nail polish and hoping Crowley didn't inspect his handiwork too closely. </p><p>Crowley was quiet for a good moment. "I didn't think you liked the name Lucy," they admitted, looking over at him in shock. "Do- do you?" </p><p>"I didn't like it as her full name, I'll admit, but if you're willing to talk full names with Lucy as a nickname, it doesn't have to be Lucilla, but something of the sort, then I do indeed like it."</p><p>Crowley beamed. "Lucilla sounds perfect. And you're not just saying that to make me happy?" </p><p>Ezra laughed. "Crowley, I'm married to you. My greatest purpose in life is to make you as happy as you constantly make me, just by being in my life. But no, this isn't just to make you happy. I genuinely do like the name Lucilla, and I think Lucy is a very sweet nickname. And a fool could tell you've favoured it since you came up with it, even over those ladies from the sitcom you like so much," he replied, "I wasn't sold at first, true, but seeing how much you like it made it grow on me."</p><p>Crowley smiled, ran their hand along their stomach. "Lucy. Lucy Crowley-Fell. Wait, are you going to use this as a bargaining chip for her middle name? That's fair, but I'd at least still like an input, if you want to choose it."</p><p>"Well, I was hoping you might reconsider your stance on names from literature, if only for her middle name," Ezra admitted. </p><p>"Who have you got in mind? I could be convinced, provided you haven't picked someone too tragic, like Juliet or Ophelia," Crowley said. </p><p>"No no, I still kept you in mind, I know you like the comedies better, and neither of us wants to name our daughter after a wishy-washy tragic woman. I was thinking Viola, from Twelfth Night."</p><p>"Lucy Viola Crowley-Fell," Crowley said slowly, "or rather, Lucilla Viola Crowley-Fell. I think I like it, angel."</p><p>They scooted their feet off the couch and leaned their head against Ezra's shoulder, he kissed their red hair. "Sometimes it still feels unreal. Not in a bad way, but like it's too good to be true." </p><p>Ezra nodded. </p><p>Warlock and Adam were spending the weekend with Delilah, to offer the married couple a little privacy. Dog was curled up on his dog bed at their feet, Pretzel had nipped Crowley's fingers and was back in her tank in the store. </p><p>Ezra sat and played with Crowley's long red hair in relative silence, up until the point that his spouse flinched. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" </p><p>Crowley frowned. "I could swear something just hit me." </p><p>Ezra looked around the room. "There's no one in here but us and Dog," he said. </p><p>"I know," Crowley agreed, started to settle back down just to flinch again, looking down in confusion.</p><p>"Again?" Ezra asked, and Crowley nodded. </p><p>It wasn't until Crowley flinched a third time that things started to process for them. "Shit, Ezra, we're idiots," they said, grabbing onto Ezra's hand and pressing it against their stomach. "Lucy is the one doing it." </p><p>Moments after Crowley played his hand on the little bump, Ezra felt something flutter against his fingers. "She's finally kicking!" </p><p>Crowley pulled a face. "You were the one counting down to that, I'm the one getting kicked now," they reminded him, "but yes, it would seem she's kicking."</p><p>"Goodness, imagine Adam's face when he hears that, with how much your bump disturbed him when he touched it," Ezra laughed. </p><p>"Something tells me he's going to be much more comfortable once Lucy is born," Crowley said with a smile. "He really doesn't seem to like the idea that I'm growing a whole person in here."</p><p>"No, he really doesn't. Just the other day he was doing the math on how many bones you're going to have in a few months, and I don't think I've seen him that freaked out in a while." </p><p>"Does that mean he knows Lucy is going to have more than three hundred bones, even though adults have a little over two hundred?"</p><p>"Much to his displeasure," Ezra agreed with a laugh. "Good God, Crowley, I love you."</p><p>"I should certainly hope so, you married me and knocked me up," Crowley snorted, "I love you too, Ezra."</p><p>Crowley sat quietly for a few more moments, one hand still holding onto Ezra's, until their stomach growled. </p><p>"Did you want me to cook you something, dear?" Ezra asked, and Crowley shook their head. </p><p>"No, thanks, angel."</p><p>They disappeared into the kitchen, with Ezra watching over the back of the couch in curiosity, but all he could see was Crowley adding several things to a bowl. </p><p>They walked back in with a bowl that appeared to be full of vanilla ice cream, among other things. </p><p>"You didn't make me any?" </p><p>"No, and you're not going to want any of this one," Crowley replied, taking a bite of something in the ice cream that crunched. </p><p>"Crowley, what have you got in there?"</p><p>"Ice cream."</p><p>"Yes, I can see the ice cream. What else?"</p><p>Crowley peered into the bowl. "Looks like hot peppers and pickles."</p><p>"How do you not even know what's in there?" </p><p>"When I looked down at the bowl and saw that I had originally grabbed some crisps, and then scooped ice cream on top, I decided to just roll with it and get as many cravings in there as I could. It's not half bad, want a bite?" </p><p>Ezra could see what he now knew were crushed crisps and spicy peppers in the bite Crowley offered him, and shook his head. "You enjoy, if that's possible."</p><p>"You're so judgemental, Ezra, it's like you've forgotten it's your fault I apparently want to eat hot peppers with my vanilla ice cream."</p><p>"My fault?"</p><p>"Without you, there would be no one taking residence in my body but me, and I wouldn't be eating a pickle covered in ice cream," Crowley said, putting the pickle in their mouth. </p><p>"I can't believe my cooking made you throw up in the sink but you're savouring hot pepper-vanilla ice cream. Should I be offended?" Ezra asked. </p><p>Crowley looked up at him with doe eyes. "I hope you could pass on that, if you don't mind, it's not my fault my appetite is at the whim of your parasite." </p><p>"I had hoped picking a name would curb how often you call her that."</p><p>Crowley shook their head. "It can't, remember? Adam and Warlock don't wanna know she's a girl, if we call her Lucy, they'll figure it out." </p><p>"I suppose you have a point there," Ezra agreed, "I just can't believe we're having a daughter, and you want to call her a tapeworm." </p><p>"You know I do it because it bothers you so much, Ezra," Crowley replied. </p><p> </p><p>The ice cream was not particularly good, but it satisfied everything Crowley was craving, and that was really the point. They had searched the kitchen for something salty, sweet and spicy, and since that had come up empty, this was the next best option. </p><p>It did not taste great, but Crowley stopped feeling like they had to eat something and keep eating until they found the right thing, so it was close enough. </p><p>"Besides, once she's born, we have the rest of our lives to call her Lucy, unless she changes it, and I'm sure we'll love whatever she chooses if she does just as much."</p><p>"So not what you got from your parents." </p><p>"Oh, they swore a vendetta against anyone else named Anthony, and asked me why the hell I needed to change it when I had a perfectly good biblical name, just like they did." </p><p>"I can think of a few reasons why you didn't want one of those," Ezra chuckled. </p><p>"You're a bit more understanding than my parents."</p><p>"I hate to ask, because I think I know your answer, do you plan on telling them about Lucy?" </p><p>"About their only granddaughter from the kid they exiled and then tried to seize control of when the hospital gave them the option? Not a chance in hell, angel. As far as they're going to know, they disavowed the only family they have. They would just try to abuse whatever knowledge I did give them of Lucy. Not to mention, if they ever found out about this," Crowley tapped their ankle monitor, "they would try to declare me an unfit guardian and seize custody of her."</p><p>Crowley could tell Ezra wanted to say that probably wasn't true, so they pulled out the big guns. "They took control of my medical decisions as soon as they found out we couldn't document our engagement, Ezra. Don't think they wouldn't try to take your daughter from you, too."</p><p>"Well, I would like to see them try to take her from us. I've done nothing to be declared unfit." </p><p>"They would say the kids aren't safe in the house with me. So long as we stayed married and seeing each other, you're out because of your association to me. Trust me, some better part of me considered introducing them to Adam and Lucy and even Warlock at one point, but they would just take advantage of it. They're bad people." </p><p>Ezra nodded. "It was very big of you to have already considered it, you know. I guess the only disadvantage of that is that she won't have any grandparents." </p><p>Crowley snorted. "As if Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell are going to let her go without grandparents. They'll declare themselves honorary grandparents and spoil her just like they do Adam and Warlock."</p><p>"You do have a point there," Ezra agreed, smiling. "She'll be well doted on, I suppose. I'm glad she won't be without doting grandparents."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "She'll be okay. With lots of people who love and care about her and this family, and not just their perfect Christian family photo they can show off at church."</p><p>Ezra nodded. "She's going to have a good life. I- the last thing I want to do is be overconfident in my parenting skills, I pray nightly that I'm not screwing Adam up beyond repair, but I think she's going to have a good life."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "Of course she is, Ezra, she's going to have the best father in the word, two doting older brothers, and hey, I've gotten into my fair share of trouble, but I think Delilah not refusing to let me see Warlock again makes me feel I can't be that bad."</p><p>"You've been a great guardian to Adam and Warlock, and you're going to be an excellent mother for Lucy, too. I think we're already a good family, and we're going to remain a good family."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "I know we don't often get much alone time, and we're going to get even less once Lucy makes her appearance, and we had planned on going out for dinner, but… I'm really tired, Ezra. Do you think we could just order in and relax for tonight? I'm sure Delilah won't mind giving us another day off for us to try going out again."</p><p>"Crowley, of course I don't mind if you're feeling tired, we can absolutely call in for dinner. We can watch a movie, play a board game, just sit and talk, it's up to you, dear. And you don't ever have to feel guilty for feeling tired, whether you're three months pregnant or not. However, if you try to convince me to order in something like that ice cream you made, I will leave you to eat dinner by yourself."</p><p>Crowley shook their head. "You can choose what we order in. I've put enough limits on what we eat lately, and I won't know if something is going to set me off until I smell it. Or eat it." </p><p>"Honestly, I could really go for some pizza. Like, the greasiest but best pizza you can get, nothing fancy." </p><p>Crowley nodded. "I think I could eat that. No olives, got it? Or olives on only half of it."</p><p>"For you, dear, nothing but pepperoni," Ezra said with a smile, kissed Crowley's forehead. He smoothed a hand through his partner's hair. "It's gotten so soft," he remarked, pressing a kiss to the red locks next."</p><p>"That'll be the crazy surge of hormones," Crowley said with a grin, "it's not gonna last. Guess nature decided it had to give me something nice while I'm swelling up like a balloon and can't wear my favourite jeans anymore." </p><p>Ezra chuckled. "You always look lovely to me. I was thinking, after Lucy is born, we're going to have two kids of our own, and Warlock who visits pretty regularly. That's quite enough for me, I didn't think I was ever going to have any at all. How do you feel about it?"</p><p>Crowley shrugged. "I never even expected Lucy, Ezra," they replied, "three is enough for me."</p><p>"I'm glad we agree on that. So, I was thinking, you can't stay on contraceptives forever, even if you do remember to take them, not that this is something I wish you hadn't forgotten. Once Lucy is born, I thought I might make an appointment to get that sort of thing taken care of on my end. Make it so that we don't get a few months into having three and find out we've accidentally made it four."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "I would appreciate that, my doctor has been telling me that I have to come off the pill soon," they agreed. </p><p>"I didn't want to make an appointment without consulting you, getting rid of our ability to have children felt like a decision to be made by the both of us, but I'd be perfectly happy to get that sorted out, I just thought you should know that. Now, I'm going to order us some pizza, have you decided what you'd like to do tonight?"</p><p>Crowley shrugged. "Maybe just watch a movie and relax? Cuddle?" </p><p>Ezra raised an eyebrow. Crowley snorted. "First of all, my appetite is all hormones, so it's really on you. Second, I already told you I'm tired, so we'll see."</p><p>"Of course, love."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra liked to wake up early on weekdays. </p><p>Crowley loved to get every bit of sleep she could, even on weekdays, staying in bed until she absolutely had to get out in order to open the shop or drive Adam to school, but Ezra liked being awake before everyone else, the quiet peace of the morning. He made breakfast, made sure Adam was ready for school, tidied up the shop and then would go make sure his wife had gotten out of bed and into the shower by then. </p><p>Crowley had her own alarm, but lately she had a habit of sleeping through it. </p><p>Her pregnancy was five months along now, the small bump Ezra'd needed to search for when she had first told him she was pregnant was quite pronounced at this point. </p><p>When he woke up, Crowley was lying on her left side, arms wrapped around the pillow that had been under Ezra's head, but he slept on his stomach anyways and had given it to her one of the many times he had noticed she was restless, and holding onto him wasn't helping. </p><p>She finally looked peaceful, shiny red hair messy around her face, snoring softly. </p><p>She was beautiful. </p><p>And she had been up half the night. </p><p>When they'd gone to bed, Lucy had gotten a nice case of what a quick Google search informed them was probably the hiccups. The strange feeling had kept Crowley from falling asleep when Ezra had, and he knew from his slightly disturbed sleep that between Lucy moving and trying to find a comfortable position to lay in, Crowley had only really gotten to sleep for a few hours all night.</p><p>She had a drop-off that morning, and some orders to get done, but Ezra still wordlessly reached over, opened up her phone and shut off her alarm. </p><p>He smiled down at her, brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "You get some rest, my love, I can handle opening today."</p><p>Crowley was a heavy sleeper, as evidenced by the often-changing blaring loud alarm she used, so she didn't stir. Ezra quietly got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. </p><p>He set some eggs and bacon to fry on the stove, walked back up the stairs to Adam's room to make sure that the boy was awake and getting ready for school. </p><p>He knocked on Adam's door, got a half-asleep groan in reply. "Adam, you have school today. And if you could, try to be quiet getting ready? Crowley's only just now gotten to sleep, your little sibling kept her awake all night." </p><p>Adam walked over and opened the door. His eyes were bleary and his hair mussed with sleep, he had slept in the same shirt he had worn the day before. "Course, Uncle Ezra," he agreed in a whisper. </p><p>"Thank you, Adam."</p><p>It wasn't until Adam had closed the door so he could get dressed that Ezra processed what the boy had called him. </p><p>It had taken almost a year and a half, but he had made it to 'Uncle Ezra' status. He tried to walk it off, Adam wouldn't want him to make a big deal out of it, but the more he tried not to say anything, the bigger the lump in his throat swelled. "You're really comfortable calling me that?" He asked finally, and Adam pulled the door back open. </p><p>"I am, Uncle Ezra. What was it Crowley prefered? Cousin? I want to surprise her too- are you crying?" </p><p>"I'm sorry- I just- you wanted so badly to dislike me when you first came into my custody, and I remember suggesting you call me Uncle Ezra, but you ignored me and I just- I really wasn't expecting it, that's all."</p><p>Adam smiled. "Well, you'd better get used to it, uncle, you can't get all weepy every time I talk to you." </p><p>Ezra chuckled. "Well then just give me this one, alright?" He said, and Adam nodded. "Now, I'm going to go get Crowley's flower orders done, can you handle making yourself some breakfast?" </p><p>Adam nodded again, and Ezra walked back down the stairs into the shop. </p><p>Crowley had some lovely sunset-orange roses in for this order, and besides poking himself on a couple of thorns, Ezra was glad for the chance to work with them, wrapping the bouquets with silky white ribbon. It took him a couple of tries to get them as nice as Crowley's were, but thankfully for him, Crowley had ordered spares of the roses and everything else was rather standard. </p><p>He packed them carefully into the cooler Crowley used for transport and carried them into the kitchen. "Would it be alright if I asked you to drop this off on your way to school? It's not far, fairly on the way, and then that's all taken care of," Ezra explained. </p><p>"Sure thing, uncle," Adam agreed, before eating a mouthful of the cereal he had poured himself. "I take it you're going to make some breakfast for Crowley?" </p><p>"Well, she does love to sleep in on a regular basis, never mind when your baby sibling keeps her tossing and turning all night. I thought she might appreciate some breakfast in bed and a chance to relax."</p><p>Adam furrowed his brow. "Being pregnant really isn't fun, huh?" He asked. </p><p>Ezra smiled. "I can't speak for Crowley, obviously, and she's the one who's pregnant, but I think at the very least the idea of being pregnant is fun. We're both very excited to welcome your new sibling into the world, and I think that part is fun for the both of us. The being sick and kept up half the night because the baby has hiccups? Less so, I should think."</p><p>Adam nodded. "I guess that makes sense. It's not like she seems miserable, anyways, I just thought that with her being sick and tired all the time she would get frustrated."</p><p>"I'm absolutely certain she does," Ezra agreed, "but she won't tell us that part. It's alright, I know anyways, and I'll look after her. Now, you should get your schoolbag and head out if you're going to make it to the delivery before your classes."</p><p>Adam obediently finished the last of his cereal, drank the milk from the bowl and went back upstairs to pack his bag. </p><p>Ezra, in the meantime, went and dug an old wagon out of the shed. "I don't know where you would put it during school, but you could use this to carry the flowers," he suggested when Adam came outside, struggling with the cooler. </p><p>"I'll bring my bike lock and lock it outside," Adam decided, and once he had fetched the lock, he walked off to school. </p><p> </p><p>It was about an hour later, although Ezra was still making breakfast, when Crowley woke up. Ezra could hear her running down the hall while he was pouring batter into the waffle iron. </p><p>"Angel! What happened to my alarm, my phone says it got turned off and I have orders to finish before-"</p><p>Crowley glanced down at her phone screen. "Before right now!"</p><p>Ezra looked up fondly at her. "I got your orders done, Adam delivered them on his way to school. I've watched you work often enough for me to get the hang of it. I know Lucy kept you awake all night, I didn't want you to get up and have to worry about deadlines when you had just gotten to sleep." </p><p>"You… you finished my orders?" Crowley asked, furrowing her brow. She finished walking down the hall into the kitchen, a little calmer now. "And shut off my alarm?"</p><p>Ezra nodded earnestly. "I had meant to get some breakfast ready for you and get back to you before you woke up, so I could explain before you had time to worry, but as you can see, I'm still working on the waffles."</p><p>Crowley nodded, slowly took her seat at the table. </p><p>Ezra didn't want to say that she was huge, one, it wasn't true, and two, she still had a ways to go before she was done, but considering how skinny Crowley had always been, the baby bump did seem huge now. </p><p>He walked over, gave her a fond kiss, and pressed one to her stomach, as well. "Did you at least get some better sleep?" He asked, before looking down at the bump, "and you, Lucy, let your mama get some proper sleep tonight, tomorrow is Saturday and she has much more complicated orders I can't get done for her due, got it, little one?" </p><p>Crowley snorted as he gently scolded her belly. "You know she can hear you by now," she said, "we don't want her first impression of her papa to be a scolding, how ever teasing you're being."</p><p>"Well, I am only teasing. You just keep growing big and strong in there, Lucy, even if it means getting more cases of the hiccups," Ezra said, "but preferably not tonight." </p><p>Crowley laughed some more, and Ezra walked over to pull the waffle off the iron and set about making another. </p><p>He had a couple ready, so he pulled them from the stove and set them on the table, and moved the syrup and sliced fruit he had intended to bring up on a tray over to the table as well. </p><p>He handed Crowley a plate, a knife and a fork. "I do hope you're hungry, and not nauseous, but if you are, please don't feel badly, I should have asked you before I started cooking."</p><p>Crowley smiled at him. "You're just too sweet sometimes, you know that, Ezra? I'm not feeling sick at all, thank you for cooking, and for finishing my orders. I really needed the little bit of sleep I did get."</p><p>"I can imagine you did. I thought we might take the day off, put the "Closed for Family Reasons" sign up on the door and just relax for the day. You, my dear, are beautiful as always, but you look like you could use some rest."</p><p>"Ezra, I have bags under my eyes the size of black holes, and flattery is going to get you nowhere with how exhausted I am today. You may as well just admit that I look like shit."</p><p>Ezra frowned. "And why would I say something so blatantly untrue? You look like my wife, who is always beautiful, even when our daughter has kept her up all night."</p><p>Crowley snorted and cut herself a bite of waffle. "Love is blind, I suppose," she said with a bit of a smirk. </p><p>"Not to you, my dear," Ezra replied, pulling the last of the waffles off the iron and walking over to sit beside his wife. "And you must know I would never find any part of this anything but beautiful. Every change you're going through is part of growing our daughter, and that's beautiful."</p><p>"You need to stop reading so much poetry, that's what's going on here," Crowley said with a laugh. "My feet are swelling up like balloons, my face seems to think I'm going through puberty again, I haven't slept in days, and I've gained a considerable amount of weight that isn't the baby. However, I guess it is nice to hear that my husband still thinks I'm beautiful."</p><p>Ezra laughed as well. "Well dear, you can't escape my thinking you're beautiful, that will never change. So, since we're taking the day off, I was thinking we could clear out the PVR, you've gone and gotten me into so many shows that Adam doesn't want to watch." </p><p>Crowley snorted. "Warlock's the same way, at least with the dramas, and I always thought he was still a little young for the crime shows," she agreed, "and then I would think about the shit I was doing behind my parents' back when I was his age and think maybe I was being over protective. Then again, I'm not a good role model."</p><p>"I thought you didn't meet your friends until later? What were you getting up to at twelve?" Ezra asked. </p><p>"Oh, my friend and I snuck ourselves into an R rated film," Crowley said with a smirk. </p><p>"Crowley! What on earth were you going to see?" Ezra asked, "you were twelve!" </p><p>"Oh, come now, Ezra, think better of me. It was just a horror movie," Crowley replied, "scared my friend shitless, I thought it was cool and tried to do it again a few months later but got busted."</p><p>"That does make more sense than anything I came up with," Ezra admitted, "you do love your horror movies." </p><p>"I do, and so it seems, does Adam, so he and I can watch them, and when you're here we'll watch movies you like, too." </p><p>Ezra kissed his cheek. "Thank you for that. But could you try to keep it to movies that are rated PG 13 for the time being? He is still a kid." </p><p>"Angel, you would be surprised how many horror movies get rated PG 13 so that kids can go watch them without their parents' approval. But yes, I can do that. He likes the psychological ones better than the slashers, anyways, and a lot of those are PG 13."</p><p>"Thank you, Crowley. Wait, do you think Lucy can hear them, too?" </p><p>"Angel, if she can, there's no way she can figure out what's going on. How long does it take children before they can process a simple television show?"</p><p>"Alright, fair enough, I'm being overcautious," Ezra agreed. </p><p>Crowley smirked. "What I'm not opposed to, however, is introducing her to some music. Lots of parents do it. Now, normally the father is the bad influence, but in our case, I figured we'd better get you in here so that there's some classical as well as rock."</p><p>Ezra snickered. "Are you going to play I Want To Break Free to Lucy?" </p><p>Crowley gave a wicked grin. "I was thinking Heaven's on Fire. Tell her that was mama's ringtone for papa for the longest time, and now here she is!" </p><p>"Crowley!" </p><p>"Angel, I'm kidding. You and I both know your ringtone on my phone is I Was Made for Lovin' You," Crowley said. </p><p>"I actually don't know that, a lot of your bebop still sounds the same to me," Ezra admitted, and Crowley feigned offense. </p><p>"All the same? You'd better at least mean that songs by the same artist sound the same, I'll let you get away with that for all of them but Queen." </p><p>"I know your favourites!" Ezra said helpfully, "and I Want To Break Free, because ever since Warlock showed me the pictures of you in your Halloween costume, all I can see when it plays is you in drag."</p><p>"Oh, that was barely even drag. If you want to see me in drag, it can be arranged, but all that picture has is a wig, skirt and a bit of eye makeup." Crowley said with a laugh. </p><p>"Is that what drag is?"</p><p>"Someday I'll put us both in drag, and you'll know the difference."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>